Dance and Poison
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy invites a really interesting woman to his ball, and with that bristles up some dangerous intention in other guests. Why does Gilbert insist on her leaving the ball, why does everything turn out horribly around Erzsébet? (A gift story to Awenia)
_This story is for my great friend Awenia to celebrate the end of the exams. Read and enjoy :)_

* * *

" Miss Héderváry for the last time please, put this scarf on. You're creating unnecessary tension in the room." The heir of the famous Edelstein family straightened his back and sharpened his look, as he hold a huge but marvelously decorated scarf towards a quite _uniquely_ dressed lady. The brunette had a really thin and surprisingly simple (almost as if she was _poor,_ heavens save the others) light crème dress on without any decorative part and top of that it showed just _too much_ according to the well-mannered guests of the party.

" And for the last time will I say that you, kind Mr. Edelstein have no single right to order me to do anything, as no contract nor marriage bond us together. May I ask you to remember this." Emerald green eyes burnt with anger and determination. The only daughter of the Héderváry family was too well known for her shocking behavior. As if she liked the scandals she created.

The whole ballroom watched as the two stand in the middle of the dance place staring at each other, one with desperate madness in her eyes, and the other with annoyed calm graciousness just as a nurse would treat its dangerous patient.

" You're indeed right about the lack of contract or marriage between us, but as you are my fiancée I shall remind you about the problem you might cause."  
" If my appearance cause you this much of a problem, why did you insisted on me coming to this ball?"

" I had no intention to deprive you from the entertainment."

" Even though you thought I will cause an affair." She had little to no respect towards her future husband that could be seen clearly.

" What a lovely couple." The young head of the Bonnefoy family smiled as he watched the troublesome couple. He took a sip from his champagne then turned to his partner. " I'm truly sorry for this unpleasant situation, but as you can see I kept my promise to hold the most interesting ball of the month, with the most different guests. Shall we leave this room, to avoid interaction with them?" he held his arm to the lady.

" There will be no need for that. I'm quite interested in that fierce lady." Smiled the blonde young girl in a huge and fabulous dress next to him. She was the sister of a young and wealthy merchant, Tim Jansen, who had connections all over the world. " Would you be so kind to introduce me to her? I'd be really thankful." She looked at the man with a knowing smile, and took his arm. Francis sighed.

" How could I say no? But I'm afraid we'll have to wait till they separate… And that may take a while."

" Thanks goodness you invited so many guest, and greeted so few of them we have others to talk to until that." Emma laughed cheerfully and walked towards another strange couple.

Ivan Braginsky and his sister, Natalia stood quietly in the corner of the room creating somewhat of an unsettling aura around them. Both of them watched darkly as Alfred Jones, the lively young captain of the navy talk to their older sister Irina who on the other hand seemed really troubled with this. Not too far from them stood Arthur Kirkland the famous author of many books, who looked almost annoyed (of course not really annoyed. That wouldn't be gentlemen like) with the young man's loose attitude and carefree smile. In reality he was the uncle of this young captain and had many fruitless fight and argument with him about the etiquette and right behavior. As Francis and Emma approached the scene Arthur turned his head to greet them.

" I'm more than thankful for your generous invitation Mr. Bonnefoy, the ball is just marvelous, the music refer to majestic taste and the ladies are just lovely." He bowed towards Emma who giggled and offered her hand for a handshake. The British took the chance and kissed the little hand. The girl just smiled sweetly.

" I'm the one to be grateful as you accepted my invitation Monsieur Kirkland. I hope you will enjoy the night and find inspiration from the guests and their colorful personalities." Francis smiled at the author with a really strange smile. Emma quickly sensed some irrational tension between the two, like they would grab swords in any minutes just to start a fight. She enjoyed the strange idea, as she left to greet the Braginsky siblings.

" Are you implying this whole ball was organized just for my entertainment? I'm flattered." She could hear the British.

" Of course, to some extent every ball is made to entertain people."  
" May I ask you who that lovely couple is in the middle of the room?"

" I'll introduce them later. They're quite poetic for the average people. The amazon and the prince."

" Hm, the names seem to fit. Never would guess you have such a poetic and observant mind."

" As the host is quite occupied at this moment I would like to greet and thank you for coming to this ball. May I ask how do you feel yourself?" Emma asked Ivan and could feel the stabbing look of Natalia on her neck and head. The quiet light blonde girl just about her age had piercingly clear violet-blue eyes. She was dressed in an elegant and rich dress, just as her sister who still couldn't escape from the uproarious company of hers.

" Ah, Miss Jansen, what a surprise to meet again. How's your brother doing?"

" He couldn't appear due to business problems, but he sent his greeting."

" We do appreciate the gesture, and return it with friendly feelings." Ivan smiled and Emma could see as little frostwork appeared on his glass. " May it be, you arrived without any accompany to this lovely evening?" he asked with fake concern.

" That would be an overstatement, as Francis was so kind to offer his friendly attendance."

" Oh, Miss Emma, what a pleasure to meet you here, how's your brother doing?" a happy and slightly worn out female voice chirped from aside as Irina finally break loose from Alfred and his one sided conversation. Emma's eyes lit up.

" Miss Irina, my love, your dress is lovely as usual. A great business trip holds up my brother at the moment, but he sent his apologies for missing the evening."

" Brother, please at least keep your voice lower." A serious, tall and surprisingly young blonde man entered the room right after a slightly smaller albino male who had a quite strange expression in his features, as if he was upset and satisfied at the same time about the same thing.

" My dear little Luddy, the least I can do, is to tell the truth, the white and glorious truth about this whole situation, as I believe with all my heart that _that_ woman should not be part of any upper class, nor present herself anywhere near aristocrats. She's a nitwitted and I know you think the same. The difference, I'm not a coward as some others, nor do I have sick desires to seem as some kind of charity or holy person who has mercy on _anyone_."

" Brother!" Ludwig stopped on his way disbelief and indignation written on his face. The Beilschmidt brothers stared at each other, suddenly becoming the center of attention. Francis stepped closer with curious eyes.  
" Is there any problem, dear friends?"

" My apology for the inappropriate behavior of my brother, it's just…"  
" May I ask my dear old friend what in heaven does that crazy woman doing here?" Gilbert the older brother turned to the host with a forced smile.  
" You mean the lovely Miss Héderváry?" Francis asked back without a twitch and a gleaming smile.

" Did you become deaf in these days? I don't want to be in the same place as her."  
" My dear Gilbert, how can you be this rude to an enchanting lady? First you're not even in the same room, second where did you put your manners?" Arthur joined the conversation, earning a hateful look from the albino.  
" I beg your pardon but I wasn't talking to you Mr. Kirkland." He lowered his voice and recollected himself. " I'm well aware how inappropriate it may seem but I just want to help our dying society and with all my regards I don't think that bringing a lady like _this_ to our parties will help any of us in the future."

" Mon cher, I think you've misunderstood the situation." Francis sharpened his gaze.  
" You may say I overreact things but nursing a mad person will benefit none of us, except those who want to appear as some kind of savior or tenderhearted hero." Blood red eyes glared towards the Edelstein." And personally I would hate such a ostentatious behavior not to mention the person."  
" Do I sense a little personal hatred towards someone?" Francis winked and Emma chuckled.  
" I would really like to apologize for this awkward situation my brother is tired a little, pleas forget his mean attitude." Ludwig quickly interrupted, ending the problematic conversation.  
" Oh, my dear friend your brother would never offend anyone with his attitude. Please enjoy the ball as much as you can." Francis changed back to his usual nice and perfect smile.

The people slowly dispersed some to the ballroom some to the balcony. Francis and Emma stayed there exchanging meaningful smiles and glances, mentally discussing the whole situation.

Meanwhile Roderich gave up to convince his fiancée and sat down to a sofa chatting with the Braginsky sisters. To be more specific he only talked with Irina as Natalia was too busy piercing everyone near her siblings with icy glares. She was indeed a strange girl. Erzsébet on the other hand went further into the scandalous behavior and started to chit-chat with one of the servants more over, a young and handsome butler. It was impossible to avoid them as she masterly chose the most popular part of the whole mansion.

" My Lady, I fear you should join the dancers as they are most certainly better partners to you." Tried his best the young blond man, although he couldn't deny that the strange Miss impressed him more than anything. Of course he would never wish for anything problematic for his master Francis, yet if this Lady would happen to ask his help in an ignominy he was sadly sure he wouldn't hesitate.

" Poor fool, even you don't believe what you say. Don't you think it's not normal? To learn lies, use them as steady made phrases and know it's only for the formality?" she folded her arms before her chest, leaning against the doorframe. Completely un-lady-like. Her eyes facing him but searching something far away, her face quiescent, her voice steady and not even quite. Anyone could hear her from anywhere if they tried to. " To serve people you don't even know, because they always wear masks just to fit in this upper classy part of humanity, where honesty is a mistake and a sign of stupidity. To live like marionette dolls for others entertainment, acknowledging their flaws and purpose yet remaining silent as they are in control." Now she wasn't even questioning. Then she propped herself off the doorframe gaze burning into the butler's eyes. " Would you dance with me?"

The blonde man lost his words. There it was. She asked herself. Yet he couldn't really give himself in.

" What's your name?" she eyed him again, her eyes observing his soul, at least that's how it felt to him.

" Feliks, my-lady." He answered with a gulp. He'll be fired. That's for sure. Master Francis hated if anything problematic could be mentioned along with his mansion and a scandalous dance couldn't be just withhold.

" Great! Your name sounds wonderful. I would prefer if you call me Erzsi for the night after this. And I'll ask again, would you be so kind to dance with me?" she flashed a heart-melting, eye-blinding sweet smile and Felix knew he was doomed.

Emma gently tucked Francis arm as her eyes landed on the strange couple dancing around the room.

" You'd better introduce me to her tonight, or I'll never forgive you." She smiled, and Francis nodded.

" I promise." He looked at them as well, eyes shrinking as he tried to identify the oh-so familiar servant. Finally recognizing the victim the blond let out a quite chuckle. " Couldn't have found a better partner in the whole world."  
" What do you mean?" Emma followed his eyes. " Hm…" she smiled dangerously. " Francis. I think you owe me some explanation…"  
" Indeed, darling, so let's have a drink while I tell you this strange tale." As the blonds left the room, the Beilschmidt brothers entered it. Gilbert froze immediately catching only a glimpse at the scandalous pair, spinning around a storming out of the room. Ludwig followed him with a loud sigh.  
" Edelstein!" the albino called out loudly to the guests. " Come and face me this instant!"  
" Brother, you're way over the borders of etiquette at least try to act like you know them." The younger one tried very hard not to show any sign of irritation.  
" Ludwig, you may go and find a lovely lady to spend the rest of the night with. Your brother has a lot to do." Crimson eyes burnt with determination.

" Ah, Herr Bielschmidt. May I ask what made you feel this urgent to talk with me?"

" Roderich. This will be my last and least warning. Never ever try to brig that barbaric woman into any type of balls or ceremonies. If you have understood me please leave this ball right now along with her, but if you would like to join us, feel free to return alone."

The room suddenly felt colder. Roderich watched patiently if the albino has anything else to add. After a minute deadly silence – the laughter and music penetrating from the other room – he finally answered.

" Dear Gilbert. I feel honored to receive such a friendly advise, although I fear I have no intention to keep it. First, because this accusation of my fiancée is impolite and offending. Second, I see you still haven't ended our childhood, and think the present is some silly competition. Third, I don't regret to inform you that your secret admiration of Miss Héderváry has reached my ears, and I've found more than enough indication of its realness. More over, Miss Héderváry was invited as a special guest for tonight by no-one else than Francis Bonnefoy. As you can see, I have nothing to do with her appearance her, apart from being her most suitable partner. Would you like to add anything else, either for your defense or just for the love of argument?" Roderich remained cold and scornful the whole time and Gilbert felt himself blow up from hate and anger. Yet he as well kept his composure.  
" How lovely. It seems like no matter how hard your family tries, they cannot provide you with common sense and the ability to think properly. I have no idea where did you get that ridiculous slander that I have any romantic intention towards the nitwitted. However, if you find her crushed or broken, I've warned you. "

For a moment complete silence fell on the room, even the dance stopped

* * *

 _It turned out quite long, there will be another chapter  
Thanks for reading  
Have a nice day :)_


End file.
